Some modern computing devices simultaneously display multiple graphical objects. In order to deliver an organized view of multiple graphical objects, some devices configure a layout of multiple graphical objects using the layout to determine how the multiple graphical objects are to be arranged in a designated portion of the display. As such, the determination of the layout of graphical objects affects the overall readability and display quality of the displayed content.